


Getting The Hang Of It

by FallOutFromGrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because that was great, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gaara coming to the dick sucking rescue, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inexperienced, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Never read a bergamot or a bhudda’s hand tho, Oneshot, Porn with minimal Plot, Sakura’s the one that’s inexperienced here, Smut, This would classify as a lemon if anyone was interested in that, do people also still use the citrus scale?, kazekage office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFromGrace/pseuds/FallOutFromGrace
Summary: Broken-hearted, yet again, Sakura can't sleep and keeps thinking of the brutal breakup letter she'd received earlier that day. But it's hours into the night now, and she can't help but feel lonely. Luckily, the company of a friend was all she needed to get through the tough time. And maybe a little bit of help in the love department as well...
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Getting The Hang Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I promise I haven't abandoned my other chaptered fics, I've been trying to wrap my head around what follows but its become so frustrating that I needed a break! So, lo and behold, I've revisited my love for Naruto and through meeting some incredible people that have been an anchor in an otherwise tempest sea, I come to you with this. My very first GaaSaku. Please be kind, I tried my best to make things make sense! I spent an entire day almost non-stop on this oneshot , and overall I'm happy with the result. It's a gift to a friend and fellow Naruto RP'er, Claudia! I'm glad you loved it, and I hope to be able to RP with you as Itachi and Kisame for much longer.

Pathetic. 

That’s the word she was looking for. 

Gripping the letter, Sakura wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand and huffed. She didn’t deserve this, seriously. She had given him her all, tried so hard, but these shinobi always wanted the most innocent and dirtiest girl to date. They weren’t interested in who she was, what she had accomplished, what she wanted for the future, or...whatever, ugh. Smoothing out the wrinkles she had created on the paper from holding it so tight, she pulled out the contents of the envelope and read it again, trying her best not to lose her temper and destroy something. 

She had been called to Suna at the very last minute by Tsunade, as part of their agreements, so Sakura could oversee their hospitals and make sure they were running equal to Konoha’s. If not, she would help the head honcho plan out how they could function more efficiently and treat their patients (ninja and civilian alike) to the best of their abilities. If the situation arose where they had discovered a new form of chakra healing, medication or treatment, Sakura would take note and learn so she could put it into place back home. 

It wasn’t anything too complicated, maybe a little tiring, but overall she loved doing it. The problem was the time. 

She’d been gone for longer than she promised Youta, though a part of her felt confident he would wait it out. It was standard mission length, she’d gone on longer ones that turned sour that needed more time to wrap up, but Youta...just...

“Ugh, you...jackass!” She shouted off the rooftop of Suna’s Kazekage building. She wanted so desperately to be home, to blow off some steam in her familiar training grounds and cause some chaos and destruction. Then, find his sad sorry ass and...and...

She sniffed, wiping another cascade of tears with her hand again. It wasn’t worth it. Reading over the letter one last time, Sakura slumped against the railing that edged the roof and slid down to the floor. Maybe she should just give up on romance... it didn’t suit her lifestyle anyway, and everyone still pegged her as the Uchiha Lover. Forgetting the fact that she hadn’t even mentioned him in years, she was still marked for life. 

Might as well have that boring ass fan tattooed onto her forehead by now. 

“Ugh...I just can’t win, can I...” she weeped to herself, feeling another set of tears threaten to spill in her eyes. 

“Can’t win...what, Haruno-San?”

She quickly lifted her head up from where she’d buried it in her hands and locked eyes with, ah, the Kazekage. Speaking of forehead tattoos...

“Gaara-San...” she cleared her throat and rose up to her feet, attempting to appear professional but her distress was apparent even in this hour of the night. He frowned, though it was a little hard to tell due to his lack of eyebrows, and approached the miserable little leaf Nin. 

“You have been here a while, Haruno-San...” He spoke softly, as if he didn’t want to risk disturbing her further, “You do not have to be on your own if you are troubled...”

“Troubled? No, I’m fine, Gaara-San, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with...before...” 

It felt bitter as she said it, all the moments of Youta skipping out on her, buying his time until he could leave, and eagerly agreeing with whatever she spoke about only to get her into bed flashed before her. The burst of anger seemed apparent in her eyes, she supposed, since Gaara anxiously glanced between her tear-stained face and the papers by her hands. 

“Even so,” he said, meeting her eyes, “It is alright not to be alone. Even if you have gone through it before, perhaps it is smarter to find someone to...share...in your worries.”

“There’s nobody that will want to hear what I’m sad about right now, Gaara-San, it’s stupid and, really, I should have seen it coming.”

Wrapping her arms over her chest, she turned around to gaze at the village below. It was darker than she was used to, the twinkling lights that scattered around Konoha were missing from Suna. It felt calmer, though not in a bad way, as if the entire village was at rest to be able to combat the day of the desert once more when the sun rose again. 

She hugged herself tighter, the cold of the night seeping into her skin. Who would she talk to about this? Technically, it would have been Temari who she could have trusted, but memories in the past of her aggressive and eager nature to properly punish any male that did anything remotely hurtful to a friend made her hesitate. While Youta might have deserved it in the past, and maybe even now, it had taken a very complicated turn. 

“I just...” she began to say, but shook her head and cut herself short. Just what? Just want him back? Want it not to have happened this way? Not even her being in the village would have prevented this if he was that interested in cheating on her. 

“Just...need some air?” Gaara walked up besides her, looking down at his own village. 

“Kind of,” Sakura agreed, “I need some air in more ways than one.”

Gaara nodded, looking like he was trying to figure out the right words. They had never really been close, though Naruto damn well wanted them to be tight knit, but his distance and his title made it hard to exchange anything past the polite greeting and small talk whenever they crossed paths. Still, though, despite how busy of a day he had tomorrow, he hadn’t made an excuse to leave yet. Sakura silently appreciated the fact, aware of the toll of the duties all Kage’s take on. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh, “Can you go back in time and send me early to Konoha so I can beat the life out of my ex?”

“Ah, it’s love troubles... I am familiar with those,” he scratched his bottom lip, making a strange face, “Though only from what Temari and Kankuro have shared about their partners. Temari is...”

“Lively?”

“Well, yes, that is a good way to explain it,” he chuckled, “But I meant to say that she seems to be frustrated easily. And Kankurou’s interests don’t seem to ever line up with who he has feelings for.”

“Then you know everything there is to know about relationships, because that is basically what it is all about.”

“Hm. Sounds tedious.”

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it...” she turned the paper over in her hands, Youta’s familiar shitty handwriting scribbled all over the place, before taking in a deep breath and offering it to Gaara. He took it, gently opening it and squinting in the low light, and read through both sides. Sakura scanned his face for any expressions but they didn’t seem to come, the former Jinchuriki opting for very calmly folding it back and looking at her again. 

“So he’s going to be a father.”

“Yes. With his old love. It seems he couldn’t even wait two hours after I left, because she’s five weeks along and, hey, guess how long it’s been since I’ve left Konoha?”

“Five weeks?”

“Five weeks. The bastard couldn’t even miss me for a day before he went and slept with someone else...”

She felt another tear threaten to spill off the corner of her eye, and she quickly dried it with the back of her arm. 

“I shouldn’t even miss him,” she said, now sounding frustrated again, “Actually, I don’t. Seriously. I’m just angry that I’m always on the back burner. Everyone I’ve dated, they always pull something behind my back and just expect me to be fine with it when they just leave... what am I supposed to do against that?” 

Gaara shrugged, “I don’t know. I have never had this trouble before. I have...well...”

“Well what...?” She asked, curious of what he would say. Gaara thought for a moment, looking like he was chewing the inside of his cheek before speaking again, “I have had partners before, but not of a romantic nature just yet. I cannot give you the advice you need, except to just find your peace and perhaps not to end his life when you go back home. As much as it hurts, he has... other priorities.”

Sakura took the letter back from him and turned it over in her hand. That was the thing. That’s what made her the angriest. No matter what, she would always be at the back of someone’s mind and something bigger would be taking their focus. She shouldn’t be taking the actual pregnancy so seriously, she bet neither of them planned on this at all, but...she did. Because, yet again, Sakura Haruno was hardly considered in the trials of love. 

“Give me a fight any day of the week and I’ll figure out a way past it. But this,” she lifted the paper up between them, “I can never figure out.” 

She ripped it to pieces, deciding it had been enough time sulking over the events. She was Tsunade’s apprentice, an incredible medic, and she’d be damned if she mourned over a guy for too long again. 

“So, tell me...let’s change the subject before I get angry and try to break something. What’s the Kazekage’s experiences in women been like?”

Gaara blinked, looking surprised she had asked. 

“Nothing dissimilar to others, really. I have not had someone in that way and do not plan to, though if something would arise...I suppose it would have to be figured out then. Usually, its over by the morning.”

“Over by the morning? Wait, do...you have one night stands?”

Gaara shrugged, attempting to hide the red that rose to his cheeks by turning back to the village again, but it went very well noticed by Sakura. 

“Calling it that makes it sound so...sleazy...but yes. I have needs, of course.”

“I don’t deny that, it’s just... unexpected? I mean, I thought you might have been a-“

“Virgin?” He interrupted with a laugh, a sound Sakura had grown fond of, “As far as my siblings are aware, I am wholly inexperienced. I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself.”

“Of course, I just... I’ve thought about them myself, but I’m... really bad at...that part of the relationship...”

“Do you feel insecure that it was why your former lover left?”

Sakura glared at Gaara, “No! Well... a little bit! Maybe, but it doesn’t excuse what he did!”

“No, it does not. I am...sorry for assuming.”

Sakura slumped on the hand railing, the pathetic feeling rising over her again. She groaned loudly. So, even Gaara had his fair share of experiences. Was she dead last there too? Kami, even Hinata had a thing or two up her sleeve, she just broke out in a cold sweat whenever she was alone with anyone. Thinking back on her life, she cursed at the Uchiha she did not dare name for ruining her expectations with men. 

“You’re not entirely wrong...” she said, sounding dejected, “But, hear me out. How is a girl like me supposed to find the time,” she lifted her index finger, “the energy,” pulling out a second, “and someone with the patience to let me...explore that? Everyone wants a girl who knows all the back bends and tongue tricks while still being able to wear white to her wedding, how can I compete when I don’t even know how to... how to...well...”

“How to what?” 

Sakura swallowed up the embarrassment and figured, to hell with it, the box has been opened so might as well be blunt and honest. 

“How to give head.”

Gaara very openly blushed at this, though instead of hiding it he smiled apologetically and laughed. 

“That...kind of thing isn’t important,” he tried to reassure the pinkette, but it fell on deaf ears as the floodgates opened and she began to rant. 

“Uh, liar, yes it is. And the rest, but, for some reason, that is a huge deal. And I’ve tried, believe me, but every time it’s little crap excuses like, ‘too much teeth’, or ‘too rough with your hand’, or even ‘a dog can lick my dick better than you’, which quite frankly left me concerned for whatever he does in the privacy of his own home, but... come on. I’m a good person. Just because I can’t do that part doesn’t make me a horrible partner. I just want to be loved...”

Gaara listened to every word closely. Once she was done, he squeezed her shoulder in and sympathized, “Haruno-San...I can assure you, it is not important. Perhaps they are the wrong people.”

“They’re the only people. I’m not about to go and date the entirety of the population in Konoha while I find someone that’s willing to understand me...”

She sighed, rubbing her arms up and down to warm them. The night went on colder as the clock tucked into the early hours of morning, though she had lost track of time bearing out her heartstrings for Gaara to see. Seeing her struggle to stifle a shiver, Gaara have her shoulder another squeeze. 

“How about we go inside... you will catch a cold otherwise,” he suggested. Sakura nodded, and he led the way back into the building with her trailing behind. Though just before they reached the stairs, Sakura grabbed a hold of his wrist. He turned, looking between her hand and her eyes, until she spoke. 

“Could you stay up with me? For a little longer? I don’t want to be on my own just yet...”

He smiled, and tugged his wrist free just so he could hold her hand instead, “Of course.”

———

Warm shower and a change of clothes later, Sakura patted her hair dry while Gaara seemed preoccupied with a few papers in the Kazekage office. He’d expressed a bit of trouble sleeping anyway and with nothing to do in the middle of the night, they ended up amongst old mission reports, entry logs, and whatever else managed to find its way into the file cabinets. Sakura kept a respectful distance, not wanting to pry into Suna’s affairs, though Gaara chuckled and reassured her that none of these had anything even remotely interesting and, if anything, would do more to embarrass them than put them in any danger. 

“Why embarrass?” She asked, curious to know what information he would offer. He simply shrugged, moving stack after stack into their respective areas, “Because of how extremely uneventful they are lately. Though, really, it’s a blessing despite the complaints that come in. I appreciate it.”

She nodded, familiar with both sides of his predicament. While she appreciated that this downtime was going on longer than they’d all expected, the missions had grown stale and boring all around. They lacked the thrill of danger, the chaos, and the utter destruction she could leave behind her. Nothing compared to putting her fist through someone’s face and knowing they deserved it. 

“Hum, maybe that’s why I’m so fixated on guys lately...” she mumbled, looking over some papers on the other end of his desk that seemed to be written in a different alphabet. She traced the strange, loopy letters as they went from one end of the page to another, pondering on what she’d said. 

“Perhaps it is,” Gaara agreed, “When you are used to constant excitement, you look for it everywhere once it is missing.”

“Is that why you only go for one nighter’s?” She asked with a smirk. Gaara had his back turned to her, but she didn’t need to see his face to know he matched her smile. 

“Perhaps it is,” he said again, opening a drawer and putting a few files inside. 

“Don’t you ever want to try settling down?” Sakura asked, moving closer to him and sitting at his chair. 

“It would be... complicated,” he replied, giving her a small side eye, “My interests lie elsewhere than those I have had the pleasure of, and the council would very much disagree with my choices.”

“What do you mean? So, like, they have to approve who you can marry?”

“In a way. Not officially, but rather their opinion matters more than where my heart directs me.”

“That’s...awful, I couldn’t live that way. I’d be the first one tearing down doors to stand up for what I want! No old geezers in dusty robes could stop me.” 

“They cannot exactly stop me, really,” he said, shutting the drawer closed. He reached for another stack and placed it neatly on his desk. “But if I were to act upon it the way I wanted to...it would take a lot of meetings and talks and I am unsure if she would be willing to go through the trouble for me.”

“Why don’t you ask?” 

Gaara paused. He met her eyes briefly, before turning away to open yet another drawer. He put the last tower of folders inside and shut it with a clang. 

“Because the chance has not presented itself yet. And I am not good with romance.”

He leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. Sakura pouted. He didn’t have to be good at romance, half the men that ended up married didn’t know squat about romance. Hell, Youta didn’t even bring her flowers once... whether that said more about her or him, she didn’t want to bother figuring out right then. Though an idea popped in her head, and she decided to lay it out for him. 

“What if we help each other?”

“E...Excuse me?”

“Yeah.”

Now satisfied with the state of her pink locks, she put the towel on the desk and sat herself up, “I help you by telling you what women like, what works, and...you help me with my problem.”

“Haruno-San, it is alright. I am sure none of the women I have been involved in would want more.”

“Well, what if there’s a woman you’re with that you want to make honest?”

“Trust me, the women I engage with do not want to be honest.”

The bold admission, along with an uncharacteristic smirk, shocked her to the core. She blushed, stuttering slightly before she laughed. 

“You’ve really turned into something else, Gaara-San...”

With another shrug, he turned to gaze outside the windows. The night Still had a long way to go, though despite time still very clearly passing as usual, being in the office with Gaara seemed to make time stand still. It was nice. Relaxed, easygoing, as if they’d suddenly picked up on an old and lost friendship. She wondered how close they would have been by now if they’d had the chance to connect this way years ago. 

With another small pout, Sakura tapped his sandal with her own. 

“I’m...serious, you know? About asking for your help.”

Gaara turned his attention towards her, an unreadable expression on his face, and looked her over. 

“Would I not be...taking advantage of you in such a vulnerable time?” He asked, unwrapping his arms and tapping a finger on the desk. 

“Oh, don’t give me that vulnerable crap. I’m Sakura Haruno. I’m anything but vulnerable.”

“You were crying on my rooftop...”

“Okay, earlier events put aside... it’s okay. I... I wouldn’t really ask anyone else about this. I’m kind of nervous, if I’m being honest, but I’m sick of being so inexperienced. And, you know...you’re my friend. So I won’t be running off with some weirdo.”

“I mean...” he spoke slowly, “I would not...rush you... but Naruto would-“

“Naruto can stuff it, but he doesn’t have to know.”

Gaara chewed the inside of his mouth again, a little more prominent this time. Sakura suddenly felt like she was under his thumb. When he didn’t say anything for a while, she sat back and cast her gaze to the floor a little in shame. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so forward in asking. It was a bit of a huge thing to ask for a friend, and...well, technically they still weren’t even friends, but she did trust him. What were they anyway? Acquaintances that could rely on each other? Just allies? It was strange to put a label on, so she stopped herself from trying. 

“Okay,” he finally said, and when Sakura looked back up he was staring out the window again, “But... please, if you want to tell anyone, never make it my sister. It would be...annoying.”

Now relaxed again, she laughed at the way he described Temari. She bunched up the towel nervously, “Okay, so... where?”

“Here.”

“H-here? So...right now?”

“Would that be a problem?”

“No! No, I just...expected somewhere else...”

“Much easier to explain why we were together here rather than in either of our bedrooms,” he stated very clearly. He pushed himself off the desk and straightened up. Offering a hand to her, Sakura tentatively took it and let him lift her from the chair. His hands were warm, a nice contrast to her cold ones, and she felt a blush creep on her face. This was going to happen. Right now. Kami. 

“So... how do we start?” She asked, lowering her voice and feeling like any sound from now on would alert the entire village. 

“Like...this.”

Putting a hand to caress her cheek, Gaara stepped closer to the pink haired medic and let their lips meet. It was slow, soft, easy to follow, and lacked the anxious energy her previous partners had. She lifted her left hand and tucked it behind his neck, their lips making a gentle smacking noise as she moved her head to the opposite side and kissed him a little deeper. 

He tasted like... strawberries? No, something sweeter. She wondered if he often sneaked away in the middle of the night to eat something nice when he couldn’t sleep, and wondered how many nights he did it to begin with. But just as quickly as the questions rose, they went away in the next kiss he gave her. Pulling away an inch, he opened his eyes and met hers. 

“Still with me?” He asked. Sakura nodded, unsure what to say so she simply kissed him again. She wrapped her other hand across his neck as well, deepening the kiss and sucking on his lip whenever he gave her the chance. Gaara sighed against her mouth, and gave her a lick. She shuddered, the pace he set picking at her already. 

“Still with me...?” He spoke against her mouth, though he didn’t wait for a response before he plunged his tongue in between her parted lips. Sakura met him halfway, tangling together and feeling jolts of lightning running all the way through her body. 

Getting a little carried away with her original plan, she had her hand threaded through the back of his head and was fully pressed up against him when Gaara promptly stopped the kiss and pulled back far enough so she couldn’t dive right back into the moment. 

“What do you want to know?” He asked, and it took her a moment to realize what he meant. 

“I...how do I kiss?”

“No complaints. Why? Have you had any?”

“No, I’m just...Ive never had any feedback before.”

“Ah, then... to be more specific, you are very intoxicating...but you wanted something else, or am I mistaken?”

Sakura blinked, trying to ease her breathing. She did want to know how to do a lot of things, but now that the chance had come she suddenly found herself mute. Not to mention, heavily aroused and wanting to chuck the plan into the trash. There was a curious kind of passion behind his kissing and it had been missing from all her experiences. Now having had a taste, she definitely wanted to get drunk on it and see how far it would go, but...this had a purpose. She had to see to it. It was Gaara, the Kazekage, something even now she could not forget. This all had to stay behind closed doors, and if she ran around catching feelings and wanting more of him...well, it would bring trouble. 

“You aren’t mistaken, no, I... I don’t know how to ask.” He wrapped his arms right above her waist and dipped his head to kiss a spot right below her ear. 

“Try doing this, then...” he said, kissing her softly, “to me.”

“O...okay, I can do that,” she said, trying not to sound too breathy. He stood back up properly though kept her in his embrace. Briefly feeling like a deer in headlights, she closed her eyes and found the same spot he had shown her on herself. Taking a hold of the opposite side with her hand, she left a trail of kisses up his jaw leading to where he had pointed. Earning a soft sigh from the sand shinobi, she felt a little more confident and decided to experiment. Opening her mouth just enough, she sucked on the spot and slowly increased how hard she did it. 

Gaara gripped her tank top right at the small of her back, his breathing now a little labored. He tipped his head further to the side, and Sakura went to suck a little lower down his neck. Right when she thought she would leave a mark, and getting a little carried away again, Gaara tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Let’s...try something else,” he said, his cheeks definitely flushed. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all. That is why I had to stop you.”

“Ah,” she awkwardly smiled, understanding. 

“Have you thought of what to ask...?”

“I...well, I’ve been told I’m not good at...a lot of things...”

“Like?”

“Like...moving. I feel like I’m being judged, so I freeze up.”

“Do you feel judged now?” he asked, letting go of her tank top and relaxing a little more. Sakura stifled a giggle, taking into account how worked up that had made him. Definitely a good thing to keep in mind. 

“No, I don’t,” she said, a little more sure of herself, “but it doesn’t mean I know what to do.”

“You do,” he assured, “you just have not had the chance to try yet...”

He pulled her flush to his chest, their nose touching each other. “If you are comfortable...would you like to go a step further?”

Sakura nodded, maybe too eager than she wanted to appear. The moment was becoming more natural to her, but she couldn’t deny how excited and warm she was feeling. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way, though perhaps there had never really been such a moment before. Wanting to absorb as much of it as she could, Sakura was ready to dive into a deeper side of the pool...as long as she was sure she could still swim. 

Gaara got a hold of her and promptly sat her on the desk before him. He didn’t ask this time, instead just closing the gap between them again and kissing her right away. It wasn’t as slow as earlier, but neither too hurried. She caught on quickly, and held him on the back of his head again. Tongues dancing together once more, Sakura snaked a hand around his back and pulled him even closer, wanting a little more heat. Gaara did much the same, though she could feel him getting more worked up than she was. Out of curiosity, she bit his bottom lip and tugged on the hair on the back of his head a little hard. 

He moaned into her mouth, long, deep, and very lewd, then immediately broke the kiss and gave them distance. 

“Sorry...” he apologized, eyes wide, “I did not expect you to do that...”

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry, I’m sorry, I...wanted to try something new.”

A little bit of silence settled, and Sakura began to feel a little awkward. Should she not have? Maybe she crossed a line. He had been asking her every step so far, was she supposed to have done the same? Maybe. About to call it quits due to her anxiety rising, Gaara blushed a deeper red and whispered, “...Do you want to try it again?”

Sakura looked up at him, getting a blush that rivaled his own, “Uhm...yes.”

“Hm...”

She pulled him back in, spreading her legs a little so they could fit together better, and tried it again. Once their kissing had a bit of traction again, she bit and sucked on his bottom lip and grabbed him tighter. Gaara furrowed his brows, gripping onto her top again only now with both hands. She tugged his hair again, and he moaned, though not as loud as he had before. 

Sakura frowned, wondering if her catching him by surprise made him hold back a little. It wouldn’t do, and it wouldn’t be fair, considering she was here in her shorts and undershirt already being an open book. Why couldn’t he? She wrapped her other arm around his waist and brought them close enough so she could attempt to grind against him. His breath hitched, and she counted her success until she suddenly froze when she properly processed what she was feeling. 

Gaara pulled back a little again, swallowing the excess spit in his mouth, “Still with me?”

The question gave her butterflies this time, and she nodded, “Just nervous...”

“Then allow me to help...”

He pressed against her this time, a little hard, and made her squeak. It wasn’t rough or rushed, like she’d had it every other time, but just enough to start driving her closer to an uncharted territory with someone else. She’d managed to get herself to her peak on her own, but...given the grief men had given her, she’d never been able to relax well enough to rise to the occasion with a partner. 

Now feeling the telltale tightening start up, she felt herself getting into the rhythm and growing frustrated with the clothes in between them. 

“Slow down...” he muttered into her ear before dipping onto her neck again, “Or we won’t have the chance to do more...”

“I just...Kami,” she sighed, his hands tucking underneath her top and groping her sides, “It’s never gone this way before...”

“How has it, then?”

“I don’t know,” she swallowed hard and tried to stay focused, “Rushed...quick, definitely not as much touchi-ahn...”

Sliding his hand up her stomach, Gaara cupped her breast. Sakura threw her head back, and Gaara took advantage of it by finding new areas to bite and suck as he massaged her and rubbed a finger over a perky nipple. 

“Breathe...” he reminded her, as he left wet, open mouthed kisses along her throat, collarbones, and chest. Lifting the shirt just enough, he lowered his mouth onto her nipple and started to suckle gently. Sakura tried to focus on her breathing, but his hot breath kept doing horrible things to her, never giving her a chance to catch any air. 

“Do you usually just...lay there?” He asked, putting a hand on the middle of her back so she wouldn’t fall onto the desk. 

“Mhm...” she agreed, now biting on a nail. 

“And...you do not move at all...”

“Not...particularly.”

“Hm. You are moving now.”

She hadn’t realized it until he’d pointed it out, but Sakura had been very eagerly grinding and rubbing against his clothed member. Not that she had the chance to feel any kind of embarrassment, now aware she did it a little harder. Gaara gasped, pulling away from her chest to remove her shirt completely. Sakura complied, lifting her arms up, quickly missing which corner of the room he had tossed it in. 

She dragged him into an even more heated kiss, growing a little more desperate every second that passed. 

“You really are...” he said, in between her breathy moans as he pressed back against her crotch, “Intoxicating.”

She was about to pull on his waistband, and possibly end up getting carried away again, when she remembered there definitely was something she wanted to do. 

“Wait...” she said. Gaara stopped in his tracks, a little disappointed, and waited for her to speak up. “I want to go down on you.”

He blinked. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah, we can do that...”

Taking the lead this time, Sakura hopped on the floor and pushed him against the desk instead. She wasted no time, deciding not to get wrapped up in any foreplay and forgetting all together again, and went down on her knees. Gaara watched her with wide eyes, gripping the edge of the desk and looking a little nervous. 

“Usually I do not really get to lose control,” he laughed, curious about the change in roles. 

“Well,” she smirked, untying his pants, “Usually you don’t spend a night with me.”

She tugged on his pants, kissing the bits of exposed skin as they were revealed, until a very prominent bump made its appearance. She looked up at him for a brief moment before fully uncovering him once and for all. 

He was...definitely impressive. And she would know, given the amount of physicals she had to take over in the hospital. Poking the tip of his cock, Sakura pulled her finger back to trail a sticky string of precum to her mouth. Half expecting it to be bitter, she was happy to find it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Looking up to see what he was doing, she saw Gaara had closed his eyes. She wondered if he was trying not to go too far either. Definitely something to have fun with... pushing him close to the edge, just barely.

She wrapped her hand around him and gave him a short stroke. He didn’t seem opposed to it, though neither did he give her much of a reaction either. Determined to find what makes him tick, Sakura covered his tip with her mouth and gave him a proper lick. His breath came out ragged, his grip tightening around the desk now, and she tried to take him in a little deeper. 

A little bit of nervousness creeped over her again, remembering the several nasty complaints she’d gotten before. Trying again a few times, she worked slow and steady but felt like she was being a little stiff about it all. 

“Try and relax...” he said, eyes still closed, “You seem tense.”

“I am tense...” she pulled back to say, sucking on the underside of the head briefly, “I’m scared I’m going to bite you on accident.”

“You won’t... just... lift the first two fingers you’re holding me with, and try to reach that with your mou- <i>fuck</i>...”

Sakura followed his instructions and tried to swallow him further. It came easy, at least, but she still hesitated as she felt him lightly touch the back of her teeth. 

“You’re still tense... don’t worry about your teeth, try not to think about it and just...follow your gut.”

Follow her gut. Follow her gut. Her gut right now was begging her to get railed against the wall, but she wasn’t about to ask him for that. At least, not yet. She pulled all the way back, her mouth making a wet pop, and took him all the way in again. She couldn’t reach the hilt, his length a little more than her mouth and gag reflex could offer her, but enough to get him fully wet and pristine with her spit. 

Sakura picked up the pace just enough, now hearing him breathe heavier and quicker. Deciding to try a little bit faster, she adjusted her position and grabbed his waist for support as she sped up. Suddenly, Gaara gripped her hair hard and pulled her away, making her heart jump up to her throat. A perfect line of spit connected her and his dick, and she smiled when he finally looked down at her. 

“Is this a good thing?” She asked, deviously. 

Gaara rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed, “a little too good.”

“Then...I’m doing good?”

“I am wondering why your partners gave you such harsh criticism. I cannot begin to comprehend what there is to complain about...”

A little drop of her saliva plopped onto her chest, and it seemed it was the last straw that broke the camel’s back in Gaara. He let go of her hair and lifted her up to her feet. Pulling the chair to his desk closer, he settled onto it. 

“If you want to stop...now is the time.”

“I don’t.”

“Then show me that you don’t.”

He tugged on her shorts, pulling them off until only a pair of lacey white panties remained. She came up to him and half sat on his lap, looking at the way he eyed her body hungrily. Her hesitation now a thing of the past, Sakura pulled the bottom bit of her undies to the side and adjusted herself. 

His cock slowly slipped inside her with ease, her arousal extremely obvious, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist, forcing her descent to slow down even more. 

“You’re...excited,” Sakura said, trapping his mouth in another kiss. 

“You are worse...”

It took everything to hold herself back not to start off fast, the foreplay more than enough to drive her mad. But she wanted to really savor the moment, not knowing if it would ever happen again -with him, or at all. Moving slowly, she set a steady rhythm and felt him out, though Gaara felt a little rigid and barely rocking against her. 

She pulled back, concerned, “Is something wrong?”

“No...” he kissed her back, giving her a proper thrust, “I just do not wish to end it too soon.”

“Screw that, just fuck me already...”

He pulled her legs so she was properly perched on him, and pulled her down onto his length hard. She moaned, a little too loud, finally getting his all. It took everything from her to hold back the growing orgasm, eager to cum but not so eager to do it in the first few minutes. She matched his pace and they moved in unison a little rougher than the last plunge. 

Sakura felt like she was on fire. Her entire body was hot, and her breaths felt like they didn’t have enough air in them. She wanted more, she needed more, aching to get her fill already. She hadn’t expected him to completely rock her world, a man like Gaara who had struggled so much, and yet she was currently being proven wrong by the way his hips rolled in the sweetest way that hit her spot just right. 

Gaara broke the kiss, now sucking on her neck hard enough to bruise. Moving a little quicker, she began to grow desperate. Self conscious thoughts entirely forgotten, Sakura started to openly pant and whine. Grabbing his hair again, she tugged on it hard enough to get him to moan as loud and lewd as earlier. Holding on to him like a lifeline, she bit and sucked at whatever exposed skin she could find around his neck, craving more of his touch, his voice, and, kami, his taste. Gaara gripped her waist tight enough for it to hurt, growing more and more impatient.

“Sakura...” he groaned, moving harder and faster inside her. The sound of him calling her name made her grow closer to the edge, and she went harder as well. She couldn’t take it. She didn’t even know it could be this incredible, getting lost in the moment so fiercely she could hardly remember where she was. All she could focus on was right in front of her, Gaara. His name rolled around in her head restlessly, alongside with his stupid smirk and touches. 

She tensed wildly, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, cried out his name in the office. Gaara bit down on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and muffled his own loving cries as he matched her orgasm with his own, releasing himself deep within her. She twitched, legs shivering, and moaned as the pain hit her. But even that wasn’t enough to draw from the intense afterglow. 

She started to grow limp in his arms, riding out the last bit of their sex with whatever energy she had left. Finally letting go, Gaara wiped her shoulder with his sleeve and apologized, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I was not planning to finish, uh...”

Sakura laughed, exhausted, and kissed his nose, “It crept up on us, it’s okay...”

“Do you have...backup or...”

“Yes, it’s okay. I’m a medic after all, it’d be stupid to travel without it,” she said. Though it had been stupid to not bring a condom in the first place, the heavy warmth that pooled inside her made her feel so dirty and used in the loveliest of ways. Bringing a glowing green hand to her wounded shoulder, she patched and cleaned the opened skin and left it be as it was. A part of her was interested in what it would look like in the morning. 

“So that was what a one night stand with the great Kazekage is like,” she mused, senses slowly coming back to her. She lifted herself off of him, cum soaking through the thin fabric of her underwear and lightly dripping down her leg. She grabbed a hold of the towel, silently grateful for having that, and wiped up. 

“It does not usually go this interesting,” he admitted, dressing up a little, “nor do I usually have such compatibility.”

“Now that’s something I haven’t ever heard before,” Sakura picked up her shorts and slipped them on, wondering if she had another clean pair still. Looking around, she found Gaara had nearly chucked her tank top all the way to top the tallest filing cabinet. Doing a little hop to reach it, she slipped it over herself and turned back to Gaara. Noticing he had been watching her, she blushed. 

“What...? Do I have something?”

“No, just admiring you.”

“Ah...” smiling at his words, she felt a little rush of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t deny the absolute impact this had all done to her, starting from his considerate nature to how mind blowing the sex had been. Though a little thought started to nag her, and she couldn’t let the night end before saying something. 

“You know, Gaara-San...if you care about somebody, you should really tell them. You deserve someone to be with, ne...”

She looked to the floor sheepishly, feeling a little awkward having brought up that topic after what had happened. But knowing herself, she wouldn’t have stopped thinking about the woman Gaara truly desired after he had admitted he didn’t have the full liberty of pursing them. 

“I don’t know who could have caught your eye, but if they have then they must be really something.”

“Hm. Maybe.”

He rose from the chair, looking hardly any different than before, and Sakura thought she must be looking like an absolute sex crazed disaster. Patting her hair down, she watched as he came over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. 

“Even if it means we cannot do this again?”

“Of course. Because it means you’re happy instead.”

He tilted her head up with a hand on her chin. Ultimately, he nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. 

“Go to sleep. We only have a few hours before a few friends arrive from Konoha and we cannot give any of this away.”

A sting of disappointment hit her in the chest now that they had to part ways. This was it. The most intimate moment of her life, now coming to a full close. She opened her mouth to say something more, but what else hasn’t been said already? Should she thank him? It felt strange to be grateful for whatever this was, but nothing seemed to fit at all. 

Reaching up to give him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, she grabbed the dirty towel and flashed him a warm smile before leaving him in the office for the rest of the night. 

———

“Sakura, come on! You’ve overslept, what’s the matter with you?”

Sakura woke up in a panic. She looked at the clock on the wall, the time reading about two hours after she had set her alarm, and felt a rush wash over her. 

“I’m up! I’m up, I’m sorry, I’m up! Let me just quickly head to the bathroom, you can come in, Temari-chan!”

Getting her clothes for the day, she rushed into the bathroom attatched to her room and closed the door behind her. Bewildered, she turned the shower on and hissed when she found the water was coming through cold fine. Whatever. She had no time left, and yesterday’s events meant her previous shower ended up being useless. 

Now soaped, rinsed, and dried, she heard Temari mumbling in her room, something about her damned brother and his damned puppets. She laughed, ready to agree with her complaints, until she caught a look at herself in the mirror. 

Several love bites and hickeys scattered all around her neck and chest, her shoulder suffering the worst as it properly bruised purple. She gawked, wondering when the hell he’d had the time for any of that, and made quick work of any visible ones once she put on her chest bands and slipped on her usual uniform. Satisfied, she rushed out to meet a very annoyed Temari. 

“What have I missed?” She asked, brushing her hair with her fingers. 

“Well, you definitely missed a meeting you needed to be in,” she said, rolling her eyes, “and the council is incredibly pissed off about it. Not that I care, but it makes our lives just all the more interesting for the day.”

“Meeting? What meeting, I thought today Naruto and Shikamaru came to Suna, I was never told about any meeting.”

Temari lifted an eyebrow at her, confused, “You didn’t know? You mean Gaara never told you anything? Kami, he’s grown to be a pain in my ass. He requested permission to court you. I’m surprised it took him this long to do, he’s had a thing for you for as long as I can remember, and-“

“What?” Sakura deadpanned. 

A thing? Courting? What...were these words? Was she still dreaming?

“Yes, I thought he had already confessed to you... is he just completely blindsiding you here?”

“I...he likes me? For years? He was talking about me?”

Temari groaned loudly, annoyed, “Look, you two can figure this out as you go along, it’s up to you to accept or deny his request at the end of the day anyway. For now, come to the gates because we need to greet them.”

Temari grabbed her hand and dragged her along, taking her down the stairs of the Kazekage building and out to the streets. The girl was entirely dumbfounded the entire way, thoughts jumping back and forth from last night to what Temari had just informed her of. 

The woman he had been interested in had been her this entire time? And he’d kept it to himself even during...everything?! 

Who the hell did he think he was? 

Anger flaring, Sakura now picked up her pace and matched Temari’s stride besides her. Temari, noticing her change in mood, snickered. 

“I covered for you well, but ideally you should have also been there when he asked. Not that he needed to anyway, but those old farts can make things so impossible for him.”

“I’ve heard.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

What did she want to do? Right now, all she wanted to do was beat the crap out of him. And maybe kiss him. But also punch him, because he could have just told her. But then again, last night wouldn’t have gone that way either. But he also asked her if she was okay with him really truly going for who he felt for...was that a test? Or was he playing with her?

Ignoring Temari’s question, they turned on their heel and headed for the village entrance. Finally spotting the Kazekage, Sakura stormed over to his direction ahead of Temari, who didn’t seem to mind lowering her pace and standing back to watch it all unfold. She didn’t care that Naruto was right there, shouting her name in every excited tone and decibel he could make, or that Shikamaru came along and was watching her with a terrified look on his face. All she cared about was that damned red head and his sneaky feelings. 

Finally reaching him, he gave her a sly look and was about to greet her formally before Sakura fisted the front of his Kazekage robes. His eyes opened wide suddenly, unsure how to react to her fury, but she didn’t care. Pushing him against the wall besides him, Sakura pressed their mouths together in a kiss. Pulling back just as quick, she let go of him and promptly stomped her foot on the ground in a huff, cracking the dry earth. 

“Are you kidding me?!“ she screamed, forgetting anyone was around them, “You get all friendly and all, ‘Oh, you can trust me’, and you keep this to yourself? Now, I hear from your sister-“ she pointed at Temari, who took a step back defensively, “-that you’re in love with me?”

“Well, technically I-“

“Don’t you technically me, you jerk! You should have told me! You should have just said so, I mean, you’re hot, did you expect me to say no?”

“You were heartbroken...”

“I was VENTING.”

“S-...Sakura-Chan...” Naruto meekly called out to her from behind, beads of sweat dropping from his forehead, “What’s been going on...?”

“He’s in LOVE with me and has been for ages!” Sakura pointed an accusatory finger at Gaara, who looked like he wanted to laugh, “And I had no idea!”

“Wh-What do you mean? I’ve told you before!”

Sakura whipped around, her fury directed at the whiskered boy, “No you haven’t!”

“Yeah, like every time he came to visit I said he really likes you!”

“That’s...but...I thought you meant he liked me normally...” Sakura diffused. Looking around and seeing the looks on her friend’s faces, she felt incredibly embarrassed by her outburst. “I didn’t think you meant he was interested...”

“Well, yeah, why should it mean something else? He’s great!”

“What a pain...” Shikamaru tucked his hands in his pockets, sighing, “This is why I keep it simple...”

Besides him, Temari leaned on him by hooking her elbow on his shoulder, “I bet you do. More like just as complicated...”

Naruto grinned at them all, amused by his first day in Suna, “Why do you think I convinced Tsunade-sama to send you away for so long? I’ve been hoping for something for happen but you’re so slow, eh...”

“Y...So you planned this? Did _you_ also know?” She turned back to Gaara.

Gaara smiled and shook his head sideways, “This I had nothing to do with. But I am not complaining.”

Sakura, rubbing her exhausted eyes, let out a loud frustrated growl. She felt like she’d been played, but really she had just been too stupid to realize it all. She looked at Gaara again, feeling like she’d maybe ruined everything by being so brash. 

“You don’t have to agree to do this with me, Haruno-San.”

Sakura scoffed, “I think we’re way past last names here...”

“Alright, Sakura then...”

She felt a little uncomfortable, discussing this in front of everyone, but she didn’t want him to stop talking about it either. 

“I’m not an easy girlfriend...”

“That’s alright.”

“And...I’m very emotional.”

“I am okay with that.”

“And I’ll definitely kick your ass every now and then if you piss me off.”

Naruto looked horrified on Gaara’s behalf, but the Kazekage smiled. “I would not want it any other way. So...you agree then?”

Putting a finger to her mouth, she thought it over. Dating a Kage... it would mean jumping back and forth from both villages, splitting up her life, and maybe a lot of paperwork...but then again, it wasn’t much different from what she had been doing already. And she’d already known how he would be like... very patient, attentive, pretty much all the qualities she’d been needing and then some. 

Deciding herself, she met his eyes and grinned. 

“Yes.”

“HELL YEAH, I’ll plan the wedding!” Naruto shouted, grabbing the both of them and squeezing them to his sides. 

“W-Wedding? Naruto, we’re just figuring things out, we’re not getting married!”

“B-But... you’re so perfect for each other, why wait?! Look at me and Hinata, that’s all I want for you too, Sakura-chan!”

Sakura punched the back of his head, smacking him against the ground. She grumbled, a little worried she might have suddenly gotten in over her head, until she felt a hand lace it’s fingers with her own. She squeezed it tight and looked at Gaara. 

“So...now what...?” She asked, unsure. Gaara squeezed her hand back, giving her that same sly smile again. 

“Now we decide if it’s my bedroom or yours for the night.”


End file.
